


Star Charts and Flitterbies

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Astronomy Professor Kim Taehyung | V, Auror Min Yoongi | Suga, Care of Magical Creatures, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Herbologist Kim Namjoon, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Hufflepuff Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, N.E.W.T.s, Panic Attacks, Part Veela Kim Seokjin, Potioneer Park Jimin, Professors, Quidditch World Cup, Ravenclaw Park Jimin, Seeker Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, it's messy, lots of flashbacks, overuse of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: "I mean, things are a little more exciting up in the air," Hoseok flashes the two a knowing smile before a twinkle in his eyes catches Jungkook's attention, the elder turning over to glance at him immediately. "Wouldn't you agree, Jungkookie?"OrIt's time for the Quidditch World Cup but, as Jungkook had learned over the years, some things are better off staying on the ground than in the air.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963
Comments: 28
Kudos: 318





	Star Charts and Flitterbies

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since this series has been updated! I present to you the last of the hyungs- Hoseok! Our sunshine hyung!  
> This thing is a mess lmao but it also talks about a scene I just briefly mentioned in the first fic of the series right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026846), where it talks about Jungkook's seventh year. I've expanded on it in this fic to give you an idea on what happened then and just how awful Jungkook is at handling stress lmao  
> But anyway, so many things happening in this fic! There's fluff, a bit of angst, OT7 and flashbacks sksksks
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The characters and plot in the story are purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jungkook hasn't been to the castle in a long time. It's always Taehyung stopping over to visit him in his Acacia home, after all. But once in a while, it'd be nice to surprise the elder in his Astronomy Tower— Jungkook thinks with a smile as he makes his way to the castle, a basket of freshly baked fruit and cream cheese breakfast pastries inside.

He does turn a few heads along the way, mostly because he's rarely seen walking along the halls. A few students turn their eyes and trail after his figure as he makes his way to the Astronomy Tower, often giving them shy nods as a greeting and missing the excited smiles and fawning that follows after from the students.

It's not everyday the famed _Keeper_ _of the Forest_ comes to visit after all.

Jungkook takes two steps at a time up to the Astronomy Tower, smiling as he hears Taehyung's voice— it's soothing, deep and calming as he seems to be reciting some findings to himself.

Jungkook bites back a smile, knocking on the door softly before creaking it open. The Astronomy room, at the top of the tower, is always a wonder in itself. Seats were low-set to provide comfort and they circled the room facing the large open windows, giving students and teachers alike a perfect view of the skies. There's the magnificent armillary sphere as big as a boulder in the middle of the room, turning on its own as if mimicking the world's rotation.

And just behind the sphere, walking casually in a peaceful, uninterrupted pace is Taehyung or rather, _Professor Kim Taehyung_ — reciting some findings to a magically enchanted quill and parchment on the table nearby.

"— when starlight passes through a planet's atmosphere, it produces distinct signals, called spectral lines," Taehyung narrates, walking to be out of view from behind the sphere, catching sight of Jungkook standing by the door with a smile on his face. The elder's eyes widen, a sparkle in them. The younger male gives a shy wave, making Taehyung smile back. "A fingerprint of sorts, present in stars, galaxies and clouds of interstellar bodies." He continues, motioning a finger for the younger male to come closer.

Jungkook giggles softly, taking the few steps down the room, placing his basket of pastries on Taehyung's desk before approaching the elder.

Taehyung flicks his wrist once and the quill stops, returning back to its place on the desk before opening his arms. Jungkook easily slips into them.

"What a surprise," He says, kissing his cheek. "To think _you'd_ come and visit me today."

Jungkook chuckles, leaning back to rub his nose against the elder's. "I thought it'd be a good change." He hums, "Do you like it?"

"As if I could ever hate the chance to see you again." Taehyung playfully bites back at Jungkook's nose, causing the younger male to giggle. "And you've brought pastries with you?"

"Fresh from the garden." Jungkook announces proudly. "There's strawberries, blueberries, all the berries I could fit behind the house—" He laughs at the elder's child-like expression, "— The Bowtruckles were a great help in the kitchen."

"Were they?" Taehyung says, stepping aside to lead his boyfriend to his table to peek at the basket, his hand a gentle weight on Jungkook's lower back. "Those little guys could carry a thing or two to help?"

"They _tried_." Jungkook laughs, remembering how the Bowtruckles, with their skinny, leaf-like appendages, tried to move a single slice of strawberry from the bowl to the baking pan. "It was very cute of them."

Taehyung smiles fondly at the younger male's honest affection, kissing his forehead. "That's so sweet of them. Thank you for this, love."

Jungkook and Taehyung enjoy a quick break in the elder's Astronomy room, laying out the pastries from the basket with the Astronomy professor somehow conjuring up tea cups and a small kettle with his wand.

As they enjoy the amicable silence and atmosphere in the tower, something flashes by past the many large and open windows of the room, catching Jungkook's attention.

"Did you see that?" Jungkook asks, pointing outside. Taehyung turns around to nothing but a bright blue sky.

"No?" Taehyung blinks, "What is it? Did you see something?"

"I did." Jungkook furrows his brow with a pout, "Or was I just imagining things?"

Taehyung chuckles, fond, reaching out to pinch the younger male's cheek before something hits him on the back of his head. "Ow!" He gasps, turning around and finds—

"Is that—" Jungkook blinks at the object that had hit Taehyung's head, now rolling onto the floor. "The _Golden Snitch_?"

Taehyung cocks an eyebrow, picking up the object— it's feather-thin wings folding neatly back into its round body. "What is it doing here?"

"Well! Thought I'd find it here." 

Jungkook gasps as his eyes dart back to the window, hand reaching up to grab Taehyung's arm. Taehyung turning back to his windows as well, eyes widening.

There's a scuffle of boots landing inside the room through the window, the shine of a Thunderbolt VII broom and that ever iconic heart-shaped grin—

"Hoseok-hyung!" The couple gasps with smiles on their faces, standing up and quickly running towards the elder.

He's dressed in a fairly dressed down version of the uniform for a National Quidditch athlete but Jung Hoseok, Hogwarts' famed _Golden Rocket_ and the _Scarlet Sabers'_ Ace Seeker was right in front of them. The former Gryffindor gives them a hearty laugh, extending out his arms wide open to take up both of his dongsaengs in an affectionate hug.

Jung Hoseok was in the same year as Namjoon and became famous in Hogwarts for his talent in flying and, respectively, the sport Quidditch. With his lightning fast reflexes, quick thinking and agile flying skills, he became the team's seeker and was dubbed by the student body as the _Golden Rocket_ , catapulting Hogwarts into national level prestige as a Quidditch player. It's no surprise that after graduation, he had been scouted by several national and international Quidditch teams to be one of their members. However, the sunshine student opted to go back to their roots, choosing to join Seoul's _Scarlet Sabers_ instead, leading them into the spotlight thereafter.

"What are you doing here?" Jungkook says after a good minute of exchanging warm hugs and nuzzles. Hoseok has always been one of the more affectionate and loveable hyungs among their group. 

"Have you forgotten what season it is, Jungkookie?" Hoseok grins, "Or is your brain so full of magical creatures again that you've forgotten?"

Jungkook blushes, whining against the elder's chest. 

"It's Quidditch season!" Taehyung gasps, eyes widening. "Hyung, you're playing this season, right?"

"That I am, Taehyungie." Hoseok ruffles his hair. "But I thought I'd stop by my alma mater— it's been so long since I've last come to visit. Tell me, is Nearly Headless Nick still nearly headless?"

Jungkook laughs, "He wouldn't be Nearly Headless Nick otherwise, hyung!"

"Poor guy." Hoseok tuts before spotting the basket of pastries at the side. "Oh! Was I— _interrupting_ something?" He wiggles his eyebrows playfully earning him another whine from the embarrassed Magizoologist.

Considering his boyfriend was a flustered mess, Taehyung laughs in his stead, playfully shoving Hoseok's shoulder in retaliation. "Stop it, you're making Jungkook shy."

Hoseok grins, reaching over to poke the rather obvious blush on the younger male's cheeks, "All these years and still so shy, Jungkookie? Come on, it's not like I've already _accidentally_ seen you two make out before—"

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook squeaks, covering his face with his hands. Hoseok only laughs out loud in return before turning to the elder, hand outstretched.

"By the way, I do believe you have something of mine, Taehyungie?" Hoseok smirks.

"Oh," Taehyung reaches for the golden snitch which suddenly spreads its wings out and springs from his reach. "H-Hey!"

The snitch zips to his right then to his left before whizzing over Jungkook's head and then towards Hoseok who quickly reaches out and grabs it as if it wasn't flying within milliseconds.

The two younger males blink their widened eyes, stunned seeing the round magical object securely held in Hoseok's grasp before he tucks it safely in his pocket.

"Always amazing when I see it person," Taehyung admires, grinning at the elder. "Those lighting fast reflexes by the _Golden Rocket_."

"Really?" Hoseok smirks back, "Then I don't suppose you two are against joining me in the World Cup this coming weekend?"

Jungkook and Taehyung's eyes grow an inch wider as their smiles broaden.

"You mean— we can watch you play?" Jungkook bounces on his place, making Taehyung and Hoseok chuckle fondly at him.

"If you two are up for it." Hoseok shrugs nonchalantly, "I mean, I _did_ reserve you two seats— also invited the others along, I'm sure Jiminnie will be there— Yoongi-hyung managed to give me grunt, which is good news I guess, Namjoon and Seokjin-hyung will also be there, so—"

"We'll go." Taehyung takes hold of Jungkook's hand, "We wouldn't miss it for the world, hyung."

Hoseok blushes, smiling wide before taking the two younger males in his arms again. "Thank you, my babies!"

Taehyung chuckles back before blinking back to the window and to the quality broom resting against the wall. "I don't suppose you plan on leaving the tower like a normal person would, huh, hyung?"

Hoseok turns back to look at his broom before giving the two a shrug, "Normal isn't me," He grins, "Besides, I don't really want to have a ton of people come after me."

Jungkook giggles, knowing how popular the Seeker is, especially among Quidditch players these days. The younger students would definitely want to have an autograph or a word with the famed former Gryffindor if he were to waltz around the halls.

"Which reminds me, you're always up on your broom—" Taehyung hums as they walk towards one of the open windows while Hoseok gets ready to leave. "Even when we were students."

"I mean, things are a little more exciting up in the air," Hoseok flashes the two a knowing smile before a twinkle in his eyes catches Jungkook's attention, the elder turning over to glance at him immediately. "Wouldn't you agree, Jungkookie?"

"Huh?" Jungkook blinks, confused.

"I mean, that's how we met, after all." Hoseok laughs, the memory flashing in his head. "With you, _falling_ from the skies—"

Jungkook pales as Taehyung turns to him with an unamused expression. It isn't the most dangerous he's seen or had done, but it _is_ one of the many events in his Hogwarts' student life that almost made the Slytherin want to put him in a bubble for safety.

"I'd rather not want to remember it." Jungkook pulls a hand up, giving the elder a very awkward smile but Hoseok is either too dense or too mischievous to notice, grinning wider by the minute.

"Oh, but _I_ do— Taehyungie was there, right?" Hoseok winks at the Astronomy professor who is already giving his boyfriend a firm glance.

"Yes. I was." Taehyung huffs, "And yet it was only the beginning of many more daring adventures."

" _Hyung_ —" Jungkook only whines at the two.

✢ ✢ ✢

Jungkook was frozen in his shoes, eyes darting to the wild creature in front of him. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was downright _petrified_ but he only has himself to blame here— after all, students weren't allowed to enter or go near the borders of the Forbidden Forest unless Hagrid was with them and right now, the giant of a groundskeeper is nowhere in sight. It's just Jungkook.

But Jungkook had seen it— the wild Hippogriff's unnatural flight pattern from afar, from the castle gates where he and the rest of the hyungs were idling by. Jungkook caught sight of the brown Hippogriff flapping wildly, zig-zagging awkwardly in the air— nowhere near the usual majestic and graceful flight pattern of the beast.

Jungkook stands up before any of his hyungs could ask him why. Before he realizes it, he's bolting and running towards the edge of the Forest where he'd seen the Hippogriff land towards and that's where he finds it— a young one, probably a teenager in human years— croaking out weakly as if in pain. Upon closer inspection, Jungkook sees why—

There's a remnant of a trap lodged in one side of the Hippogriff's neck, a spike from some kind of collar— Jungkook winces as the beast tries to shake it off only to whimper weakly in its place, hooves restlessly pounding at the ground in frustration.

Jungkook accidentally steps on a twig and the succeeding snap causes the Hippogriff to turn its attention to him and _boy_ — he's never felt fear cover his entire body than in that very second.

He gulps, blinking up at the beast. The creature is alarmed, feathers ruffling in a defensive manner. Jungkook takes a step back. The Hippogriff takes a step forward.

He's read about them— Hippogriffs—

Jungkook gives an awkward bow before looking up. The creature seems to reconsider him, feathers ruffling back, it tries to look intimidating but as it flexes its muscles, it winces as the spike digs deeper into its taut body.

"I'm— I'm here to help." Jungkook says, reaching forward slowly, hand going towards the spike. The Hippogriff crows violently. Jungkook freezes. " _Please_ , let me help you."

The Hippogriff stomps its hooves and pants, too weak to further intimidate Jungkook. The young wizard takes slow steps froward, wary of the creature's movements before his finger touches the tip of the spike.

"It's going to hurt." Jungkook says, one hand stroking the feathers over the Hippogriff's head. "I'm sorry—"

And he tugs at the spike free.

The creature gives a tremulous shriek, muscles flexing all over its body, wings spreading wide and knocking Jungkook back— on instinct, he reaches for the nearest thing to avoid falling on his butt. It just so happens to be the Hippogriff's body.

Before he realizes it, his feet aren't touching the ground anymore— the Hippogriff taking him up to the skies as it tries to flee from the Forest and away from the scent of humans— wizards—

"W-Wait!" Jungkook gasps, hands struggling to get a firm hold of the Hippogriff's coat, feet desperately trying to climb up but the body is smaller, feathers too slippery and he's left dangling up in the air, the wings beating harshly against him as the Hippogriff flies higher and higher.

Several students from below catch sight of him, many more eventually gather nearby. It's then that Taehyung and the others see Jungkook up in the air, clutching to the Hippogriff for life.

Taehyung watches in horror as Jungkook loses his hold on the Hippogriff's feathers, the texture slippery from the drizzle early that morning. He's about to charge onto the field, mindless in his pursuit to rescue the Huffelpuff that has burrows his way into his heart— because, _really_ , Jungkook? Why on _earth_ would you mount that wild Hippogriff?!

Jungkook's grasp slips and his legs dangle into the air as he slides off the creature's main body. The crowd of students below gasp in horror.

" _Jungkook_!" Taehyung shouts, pushing himself past the wall of students only to be grabbed by the wrist by Min Yoongi, "Hyung! Let go! Jungkook— He— He's going to _fall_!"

"Tae—"

"No! Let go! I have to— I have to _save_ him!"

Yoongi is about to say something and really. Taehyung has no fucking time for this, but he sees the elder's eyes shift and grow wider and it's only when he turns back to the skies does he realize why—

Jungkook's last grip on the creature loosens and he falls with a strangled gasp. Strangely, he doesn't feel horror or the impending dread of landing on the ground— not when he can hear Taehyung calling his name as he struggles in the air, the immediate need to breathe past the thrashing winds blowing against him taking over his senses—

He shuts his eyes tight, readying for the impact, for the unimaginable pain, for the guilt and the regret and anger at himself for being so _stupid_ —

But it doesn't come.

Instead, he feels something tug at him violently through his cloak, almost choking him, before he feels a shift in his center as if he was being whirled around— and then, he hears an unmistakable laugh by his ear.

"Falling from the skies now, Jungkookie? I fear what's to happen next time around." 

Jungkook pries his glossy eyes open, unshed tears by his lids as he turns his head and sees the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker Jung Hoseok smiling at him with both interest and gentle reproach.

Jungkook visibly melts onto the broom of his saviour.

Hoseok flies back down safely, a shaken Jungkook in his arms. Taehyung immediately rushes forward and takes the Hufflepuff in his arms.

"You— _You_ —!" Taehyung gasps, hands cradling the Hufflepuff's cold but flushed face. "Don't do that _ever again_!"

"Tae—"

"Oh my _god_ , Jungkook, you scared the shit out of me!" Taehyung says, pulling him back, hands holding him tight as if afraid that Jungkook would vanish a second later. "Please, don't scare me like that again. _Please_."

Jungkook buries his nose on the Slytherin's cloak and catches sight of the Gryffindor's warm smile nearby.

"I—" Jungkook croaks, pulling away from Taehyung's hold to give the elder a shy bow. "I'm sorry for the trouble, hyungnim."

The Gryffindor simply laughs, "Don't mention it, Jungkookie."

Jungkook blinks, "You know of me?"

Hoseok winks, "Of course—" He points a thumb at Namjoon's direction. "Joon-ah has been talking about you. Who'd have thought our first meeting would be up in the skies, hm?" He ends with a laugh.

Jungkook blushes, embarrassed and amused at the same time.

✢ ✢ ✢

Later that afternoon, after Hoseok had flown from the Astronomy Tower and bid the couple goodbye, Taehyung and Jungkook climbed downstairs for a hearty meal in the Great Hall. Along the way, several of Taehyung's seventh year students come running towards the elder, star charts in their hands.

"Professor!" One Ravenclaw girl calls, standing in front of the elder, breathless with her classmates following suit. Her eyes catch sight of Jungkook and she quickly gasps, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir, were you busy?"

Taehyung gives Jungkook a small smile to which the younger male returns, shaking his head as if to say it's all right. The elder squeezes his hand and turns back to his students, "Not at all. What is it?"

"I was hoping if you could help me with something?" She asks shyly, showing her star chart to the elder. Taehyung takes a quick look at it, several of the other students crowding around to have a good listen. Jungkook is left smiling fondly, pleased to see Taehyung being the professor that he'd always wanted to be.

After several minutes of quick coaching, the students leave the pair with smiles on their faces. 

"Star charts, hm? It's been a while since I've seen those." Jungkook hums as they resume their way back to the Great Hall.

Taehyung chuckles, "Most of the seventh years are cramming for their star charts now, considering it's almost their N.E.W.T.s."

Jungkook gasps, "Oh! Is it? Time sure does fly fast."

Taehyung grimaces, "I remember having to do those just a day before I had to take my N.E.W.T.s. It was horrible."

"But you passed with flying colors either way, hyung." Jungkook leans closer, giggling when the elder shoots him a smirk. "And now you're one of Hogwarts' _finest_ Astronomy professors."

" _One of_?" Taehyung teases.

Jungkook flushes, "Don't push it."

Taehyung laughs, leaning forward to kiss Jungkook's cheek.

"It's nice of them to prepare this early but I hope they don't stress themselves out too much," Taehyung pauses, eyeing the younger male beside him. "Like a certain someone."

Jungkook blushes, "That was _one_ time! It never happened again!"

"One time too many," Taehyung pokes at his nose, "You nearly gave me a heart attack back then."

Jungkook pouts, "I thought we agreed _never_ to speak of that moment again."

Taehyung smirks, placating his boyfriend's sulky pout with another peck on the lips. He leads Jungkook towards the Great Hall where he usually sits on the teacher's banquet table at the head of the steps.

"It it all right for me to eat here?" Jungkook looks around, eyeing a few students who were _not so_ discreetly looking at them.

"Of course, you're not a student anymore." Taehyung says, tugging him so he could sit beside him. "Besides, you help Hagrid out with his lectures every once in a while. Doesn't that make you a Professor as well?"

Jungkook blushes, "I'd rather not think about that."

"Still so shy with the students, love? They _adore_ you, don't they?"

"Maybe they're just being polite." Jungkook pouts.

Taehyung chuckles, "No, they _love_ you— you always think too much, sweetheart."

Jungkook sighs, leaning back as plates of food magically appear before them. He does tend to think a lot, he muses, absentmindedly looking at the group of students on the floor, some of them huddling close with their books open— Seventh year students— by the looks of their uniform. 

It sure brings back some not so fond memories—

✢ ✢ ✢

Jungkook feels sick to his stomach. He wasn't this nervous when he had his yearly examinations in Hogwarts nor even when he had his O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level exaninations) but then again, none of these were of the same level as his incoming N.E.W.Ts or the accurately named Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for his seventh year. 

Not everyone in their seventh year have to go through it but if they do, it's usually subject-specific and tailored for students to pursue a certain career after graduation. For Jungkook, it's for his Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures— he needed these high level examinations and grades for him to pursue his goal of becoming a Magizoologist in the future. N.E.W.Ts are the highest merit students at Hogwarts can achieve prior to graduation and Jungkook knows that it is extremely vital for him to achieve high grades for the two subjects— so yeah, there's a lot at stake here.

Jungkook bites his bottom lip, leg bouncing impatiently as he goes through the pages of his reference materials once more— the exam is in two days and though he's been dutifully studying and burning the midnight oil since his fifth year (after having the highest grades during the O.W.L.s), he _still_ feels unprepared and completely out of his element. He's panicking, he _knows_ , but no matter how many times he's taken deep breaths or told himself that he was overthinking things, he can't help the dread and the fear from bubbling up into the surface.

He wants Taehyung— _God_ , he _needs_ Taehyung here.

If he was here, he'd have distracted the Hufflepuff with his handsome boxy smile or massaged his nape with words of comfort or even dragged his sorry butt to the Great Hall for a meal. Taehyung would've known what to do to calm him down—

But he's not here anymore.

Taehyung had graduated after Jungkook's fifth year and had gone into the main heart of London to pursue his requirements into becoming a professor. Jungkook had tried not to cry when he had to bid the elder goodbye at the Hogwarts Express but Taehyung was too sharp-eyed and much in love to not notice the small beads of tears brimming in the younger male's eyes. It only took one look from the elder and a small, knowing smile for Jungkook to burst into tears.

Taehyung had held him close then, rubbing small circles at his back and whispering soothing words by his ear.

" _I'll come back, love._ " He had said, though his voice sounded a little watery too but Jungkook was too distraught to really notice. " _I'll come back for you. Wait for me, okay? Take care of yourself._ "

When Taehyung got in the train, neither of them ever broke eye contact until he was completely out of eyesight— Jungkook running all the way till the end of the platform, waving a teary goodbye back.

Despite the distance, Taehyung would dutifully send letters through his owl, whether it be a simple greeting or a small _I miss you_ note or a lengthy two page letter retelling his day or proclaiming his never-ending love, Jungkook had kept it all and always made sure to respond back. Sometimes, his daily mails came with little gifts— a flower branch that reminded him of Jungkook or small figurines from muggle shops that made him laugh— all of which never ceasing to make Jungkook smile.

Jungkook sighs. He's secluded himself on a bench he'd claimed just behind the castle, surrounded by trellis plants of sweet peas, petunias and canary creepers. There's even a large weeping tree nearby, offering him a fair amount of shade from the weather. The nature calms him— somewhat— and he feels his heart slow down just a tad bit. But the nagging thought of _N.E.W.T.s, grades, graduation, N.E.W.T.s, grades_ still lingers in his mind and his head swims in anxiety.

He needs a break. Or maybe a good sleep. Or maybe a good trip to the river nearby to just _drown_ himself.

He can't do this.

He whines, throwing his materials to the side of the bench and stands up, pressing his palms over his face just to keep the tears at bay. He'd cry rivers at night just before falling asleep because of the anxiety and the lack of _any_ real physical support— all of his hyungs have graduated— Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi and Seokjin— all doing what they were meant to do, becoming successful because they're amazing like that while Jungkook— _god_ , he can't even get through his final exams without crying like a baby.

No. He needs to get his shit together. He rubs at his eyes furiously before picking up his study materials. There's nothing that'll stop him from acing these tests. He just needs a good five minute break, maybe a nap and then he'll resume his studies. He can do this.

He can.

_Can_ he do this?

Jungkook slumps as he rests his head on his book— well, on _one_ of the books that's opened on his messy and cluttered desk. He had just come back from the library, a good five hours of nonstop studying before jogging to the Great Hall to grab a quick meal but he had been too panicky to really enjoy his dinner, only being able to take in about three spoonfuls of the delicious, steamy rice bowl they had on the menu before his stomach violently churned. To ease his anxiety, he came back to the Hufflepuff dormroom and settled on his desk, burning the midnight oil while the rest of his fellow seventh years gradually climbed onto their beds to sleep.

He should rest. He _should_ — but his terrified mind only somehow managed to supply him with worst case scenarios making him anxiously bury his nose back onto his study materials.

He doesn't want to miss this chance. He doesn't want to screw this up. He doesnt want to disappoint himself but above all else, he doesn't want to disappoint _Taehyung_ and the other hyungs. 

He can do this. He has _no choice_.

He tugs at his hair to bring him back from the vestiges of sleep before rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses. _Right— back to work._ He thinks as he drowns himself in his textbooks once more.

One day. He has _one_ day left and he feels like total _shit_.

His lack of sleep makes him unable to fully comprehend the words he's reading from his books and his seemingly poor appetite makes eating become more of an inconvenience than a necessity. He had woken up with a start at the wee hours of the morning, having unknowingly fallen asleep over his reference materials for almost an hour— _an hour_ he could've been using to memorize the life stages of Flobberworms or the different characteristics of [Flitterbies](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Flitterby). He briskly chastised himself before splashing his face with ice cold water (because the entire dorm is asleep, no one's bothering to preheat the water in the bathroom this early), dutifully bringing him back to life before he resumed his studies once more.

And yet—

He _still_ feels unprepared.

He's walking towards the bench, his usual hiding spot, because the noise from the corridors and even the hushed whispers in the library are all making him feel on edge and driving his head to the point of no return. He needs some peace and quiet and what better place is there than his self-proclaimed hiding spot?

He's just about to turn the corner when he bumps into someone, all of his books and parchment flying out of his hold. The impact sort of makes him lose his balance and in his sleep-deprived state, causes him to tumble backwards— he's expecting to land on his bum, a magnificent display that hadn't happened in a long time, except he doesn't. A hand reaches out to tug him just in time and he's then pulled flushed against a chest.

A very _familiar_ chest.

"Sorry, sweetheart." 

Jungkook's eyes widen and, with his glasses askew, darts his eyes to the male holding him firmly in place.

Taehyung. It's _Taehyung_.

"H-Hyu—" Jungkook croaks, tries not to will his eyes to bust out the waterworks right here, right _now_. There's a couple of students nearby who're ogling at them because it's _Kim Taehyung_ and he's _back_ from London.

_Why is he here?_

Taehyung grins for a second before his eyes quickly scan at Jungkook and his dishevelled state. His lips are then a firm frown, brows creasing in worry. "Jungkook," He says, a soft tone in his voice as he brushes his knuckles over his cheek. "Have you been resting?"

Jungkook is too preoccupied and frankly too distracted to reply because his boyfriend, Kim Taehyung, is here— he's _back_ — and he looks— looks too good to be true.

The elder is dressed in a black long coat, with a gray executive suit underneath matched with shiny leather loafers. Jungkook hasn't seen Taehyung dressed so smartly since— since— he can't recall, in fact his brain feels like absolute putty right now.

It's probably the lack of sleep. And food.

"Tae— you're _back_ ," Jungkook offers the elder a smile, but it's so wobbly that it makes Taehyung internally wince. In fact, the younger male feels like he's about to collapse if Taehyung so happens to let go of him for a second.

"Come with me." Taehyung says, pulling out his wand and flicking it to rearrange the younger male's fallen references. 

"But— I-I have to—" Jungkook croaks, eyes darting nervously to the mini crowd around them and then to the exit towards his secret study hideout. "Taehyung, I have to go study—"

" _No_." Taehyung says, holding his hand tightly, fingers instinctively intertwining with the younger male's as he drags him along, his books floating dutifully after them. "Not this time. You need rest. And food. And _cuddles_."

Jungkook blushes, ducking his head as they pass through several other students who in turn ogle back at them because _Kim Taehyung_ , former Slytherin graduate is with Hufflepuff _Jeon Jungkook_.

They reach a seemingly empty corrider before Taehyung suddenly stops and turns his head to the side, grinning. Jungkook blinks and follows suit, gasping when he sees the door to the [Room of Requirement](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Room_of_Requirement).

"See? Even the _castle_ thinks you need a break." Taehyung chuckles, flicking the underside of his chin playfully as the younger male pouts back at him. 

Inside the room was a single bed, a table with a pitcher of water and a pair of mugs, at the far end of the room was a long table with an assortment of pastries, finger foods and desserts. 

Taehyung is removing his coat and hanging it by the door, waving his wand silently to let Jungkook's books float and land safely on another spare table nearby. He's quick to turn around and remove Jungkook off his black robes.

"Tae!" Jungkook squeaks, blushing red as the elder rids him of his cloak before removing his yellow cardigan, leaving him in his white polo shirt and slacks. He drags the younger male to the bed, sits him down before kneeling to remove him of his shoes and socks. "S-Stop, I can do it myself—"

Taehyung only shoots him a skeptical eyebrow up in return before he places the shoes to the side, rearranging Jungkook on the bed so that he's more settled before climbing up beside him, arm draped over his waist to push him flushed against his side.

" _Taehyung_ ," Jungkook sighs, eyes drooping but he refuses to give in. He hasn't seen the elder in so long and he's _here_ — he's beside him. He offers him a shy smile. "I-I missed you."

Taehyung smiles warmly back, "I've missed you too, love." He whispers back, leaning down to press a kiss onto unsuspecting lips.

Jungkook hums, moving his hand to tightly grip at the elder's vest. He doesn't hold on too tight though, afraid to ruin the elder's clothes. They looked fairly expensive. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Taehyung grins, "I told you I'd come back for you." He says, poking the younger male's nose before dragging his finger up and down the bridge of it in a soothing pattern, "And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I missed your N.E.W.T.s? You were there when I had taken mine, I should do the same."

Jungkook flushes before he gasps, eyes widening at the brief mention of the _cursed_ exams. He shoots up from the bed, "Th-The N.E.W.T.s! I have to study!"

Taehyung firmly holds him by the waist and pulls him back down. "No, you need to _rest_."

"Hyung— you don't understand— I-I'm _not_ ready!" Jungkook whines, trying to push at Taehyung's arm but the elder doesn't budge. Taehyung simple nuzzles back at Jungkook's cheek.

"I'm sure you are. Tell me, sweetheart, how long have you been studying everyday?"

"I-I—" Jungkook clamors to count the hours but he can't. More like, all he ever _does_ is study lately. 

"And have you eaten?"

"Of course, I have!"

"A _complete and decent_ meal?" Taehyung cocks an eyebrow and Jungkook purses his lips. All right, maybe the _single_ bite of toast and half of a banana probably doesn't count but! He doesn't have time to dwell on such matters! His grades, no, his _whole_ future is on the line! He doesn't have time to sleep even if it's Taehyung cuddling him.

Jungkook pouts which only earns him a soft chuckle from the elder.

" _Sweetheart_ , you need to take care of yourself first." Taehyung says and his eyes speak volumes with worry and love and sincere concern that Jungkook almost feels guilty for being so ignorant of his body's needs. _Almost_.

"I-I know but this is really important, hyung. I need to get good grades or else—"

"And you _will_." Taehyung says, and his hold on the younger male tightens making Jungkook whine in his place. "But first, I want you to sleep. Take an hour off, at least. Please? For me?"

Jungkook fights off the pull but the elder's warm honey brown gaze makes him feel like a blob of marshmallow in his arms. He sighs, defeated as he settles into the bed. "Okay." He huffs, " _One_ hour."

Taehyung leans closer to press a kiss onto his nose. "Thank you, love."

One hour turns to two and then four— Jungkook wakes up in a panic as he realizes that he had fallen asleep for a good _six_ hours. Had he been that tired that his body needed _six whole hours_ to function again? He pulls away from Taehyung's gentle hold, effectively waking the elder up from his own sleep.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung's husky, groggy voice echoes in the room as he rubs his eyes awake, sitting up while Jungkook almost vaults out of the bed.

"I— I have to—" Jungkook's voice is breathless, his skin is a sickly pallor and his eyes are darting here and there, quickly gatheirng his books in his arms. "I'm sorry, hyung. I have to go."

"Wait—"

"I'm sorry!" Jungkook hurriedly squeaks, jumping to give the elder a quick peck on the lips before running out of the room, leaving the elder inside.

 _This was not part of the plan at all!_ Jungkook internally cries as he dashes through the halls— it's almost twilight, which means he has even lesser time to study before the big day tomorrow. He doesn't want to blame Taehyung— his boyfriend was only looking out for him and his seemingly poor ability to take care of himself, but _Merlin's beard_ — if only he hadn't fallen asleep!

Jungkook's rushing to the library— by this time, most of the students would either be in the Great Hall or in their own respective dormitories. He has a chance to catch up in the library, time to refocus because that's what he needs to do— he needs to get his shit together now or never.

The Hufflepuff manages to find a decent seat, dumping his materials before sinking onto the chair, fatigue suddenly taking over him. His whole body feels numb and his fingers feel tingly. He rubs them together, ridding the sudden chills as he resumes his work. He doesn't have time to dilly-dally—

His stomach is sadly empty and his whole body feels so light and woozy, reading and taking note of the words on the parchments feel like translating a whole new language. Jungkook groans, rubbing a hand on his forehead as he leans over his books.

He feels sick. But he _can't_ be. He _shouldn't_. He doesn't have _time_ to be sick. There's just _no time_.

"Darling,"

Taehyung's soft baritone voice creeps up from behind and his warm hand rests against Jungkook's nape and _oh_ — that feels so nice.

"T-Tae—"

" _Jungkook_ ," Taehyung whispers, "Baby, you need to stop."

"No—" Jungkook croaks, turning around in his seat to look at the elder with an almost petrified expression, "I can't, hyung. I have to study. I _swear_ I'm almost done."

Taehyung's mouth is a firm line, "At least have something to eat first."

"I will, after—"

"No, I want you to have a meal _now_."

"Hyung," Jungkook almost pleads, "Please— I can do it. _Please_."

Taehyung sighs, leaning down to press a kiss onto his forehead, arms embracing him from behind, a reassuring weight. "Baby, you're _scaring_ me."

Jungkook leans up and kisses Taehyung's lips once. "I'm all right. I know I am. I _promise_."

Taehyung eyes him once, a beat longer than usual before pressing his forehead against Jungkook's, nuzzling him carefully. "I'll stay here with you."

Jungkook smiles at him shakily and Taehyung holds back a wince as he sits beside the younger male while he resumes his work. Taehyung can see the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin, the slump of his shoulders, the entire air around him screaming _tired, tired, tired_ — Taehyung bites the inside of his cheek. 

One more day. Just one more day.

Jungkook had entered the hall, a whole bundle of nerves— his entire body trembling and sweating. He was tucked against Taehyung's body for a good whole minute, almost ready to collapse into the elder's weight before he realized he had an exam to take. Taehyung whispered words of luck against his ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek, making him blush bad considering there were other seventh years around waiting at the hall for the doors to the examination room to open.

Jungkook somehow (miraculously) manages to find his seat, sitting down almost mechanically. Before long, stacks of booklets come floating in an orderly fashion from the front with Professor McGonagall at the head of the room with her chin held high. Each student receives their own booklet and before long, Jungkook is face to face with his fate in the form of a test booklet. 

The giant hourglass at the front of the room turns and the examination begins. Jungkook bites his lip and flips open the booklet, quill in hand as he reads the first few paragraphs— instructions— but _by gods_ , his vision is _swimming._ He shakes his head and forces himself to concentrate, turning the next page. It's _Care of Magical Creatures_. He can do this.

 _Enumerate the life cycle of Diricawls?_ Jungkook rubs his eyes. He knows this. He _knows_ this. But why can't his brain work?

There's shuffling nearby that makes him flinch, he turns his head to see other students flipping their booklets, quills moving about and he's starting to _panic_ because _why_ is everybody answering everything so fast? 

Suddenly, it feels as if time is moving too quick for him to function. Jungkook swallows as he attempts to write on the parchment. His penmanship is shit but he manages to answer the first few questions before his head swims again. He groans, slumping forward onto the table causing the wood to make a noise so loud, it's as if a bomb had been dropped in the silence of the room.

Professor McGonagall shoots her attention to him, a crease on her brows, "Jeon? Is there a problem?"

Jungkook flushes, ducking his head. "N-No, professor. I'm sorry." He goes back to his booklet which only seems to read an entirely different language at this point.

Jungkook rubs his eyes again and darts his eyes back onto the paper— wrong move— his head throbs and he winces, eyes somehow managing to read a line about Flitterbies, sees an anatomical drawing of it on the page—

 _Flitterbies— Flitterbies_ — What _were_ they again? _God_ , he knows this— he _knows_ —

Jungkook's knee knocks against the table once more and some students turn towards his direction, confused, but Jungkook finds that their stares are the least of his concerns at the moment.

He feels _terrible_. Cold. His whole body is aching. His stomach is a mess. His head is throbbing. He gasps out a breath, his hand shaking— quill falling out of his grasp.

"Jeon?" Professor McGonagall's voice seems so, _so_ distant.

Jungkook tries to look up from the parchment and the goddamn _Flitterby_.

His vision is like a watercolor painting but he can make out Professor McGonagall approaching him from the head of the room in rushed steps. He tries to say something but his tongue feels heavy against his mouth. He groans, tries to stand because sitting down just doesn't feel _right_. Everything doesn't feel right and he just wants it to so he can answer his goddamn booklet and go back to _Taehyung_ —

Jungkook's knees buckle at his weight and before he could stop himself, he's falling and falling and _falling_ —

His vision goes black.

Jungkook wakes up to a tan-colored high ceiling and the feel of crisp, white linen sheets. The nurse, Madam Pomfrey's familiar white apron comes into view and she gives him a fond, almost exasperated smile.

"Sleep deprivation, fatigue, poor nutrition— it's a recipe for disaster, Jeon." She says, hands on her hips like a fretting mother. "You're lucky Professor Kim brought you here as soon as possible."

"Madam, I'm not a professor—"

" _Yet_." She says with a playful tone to her voice. She bends down to place the back of her hand over Jungkook's forehead, checking his temperature. "Still a bit feverish but that's your body's way of telling you to tone it down. I'll leave you to rest."

She says and after fussing with the blankets and linens, leaves the two alone in the infirmary.

"H-Hyung?" Jungkook croaks, turning his head to gaze at Taehyung's direction. He had been sitting beside the bed, shoulders slumped with worry. "Wh-What happened?"

Taehyung turns back around him, worry all over his handsome features. "You _fainted_ , love, that's what happened. I heard Professor McGonagall calling your name from behind the doors and I knew— I _felt_ something was wrong." He sighs, taking hold of Jungkook's hand. "Baby, you _scared_ me. When I came in the room, you were on the floor and you were so _pale_ and _cold_."

Jungkook winces at the fret in his boyfriend's voice but there's something else nagging at the back of his mind. He feels his tongue weigh heavily in his mouth, his words coming out slurred. "B-But— the exam—"

"That's the least of your worries, baby." Taehyung almost looks affronted, which confuses Jungkook because it's _the day of his exams_ and he shouldn't be lying down here in the infirmary. He has to get back. He may still be able to finish—

Jungkook makes to sit up and Taehyung quickly stops him.

"No, Jungkook— baby— _please_ , you shouldn't."

"Hyung, I have to— I have to take it— I can't miss it, I'll _fail_." Jungkook pleads. The thought of _failing_ almost makes him want to cry. He wouldn't be able to face Taehyung or any of his hyungs.

Taehyung gently pushes him back down to the bed, "You _fainted_ , Jungkook. People who faint need to rest and that's what you should be doing now."

'But I'll miss my chance!"

" _Jungkook_ —"

"You'll be rescheduled on another date, Jeon." Professor McGonagall's voice cuts through their argument as she, along with Hufflepuff's Head of House Professor Sprout, come into the infirmary. "You caused quite a stir today, young man."

Jungkook flushes, ducking his head shyly. "I-I'm sorry—"

"Which was _unintentional_ , I'm sure." Professor Sprout gives him a fond, motherly smile though the worry is clear in her eyes. "Not to worry, Jungkook, I've spoken with Minerva and she has agreed to let you take the exam on another day, when you're feeling a lot better."

Taehyung turns from the two professors back to his boyfriend, taking his hand with a relieved smile on his face. "See? It all worked out in the end. Now please, sweetheart, sleep for me?"

Jungkook feels the familiar sensation of shame and embarrassment rush inside of him. As thankful as he is for the second chance, it doesn't change the fact that he had messed up his first try to begin with because of his poor choices. He wills his eyes to hold back the tears because now, after having a moment of respite, a moment to take a breath, he just feels absolutely stupid. A complete fool. 

And he kind of wants to cry it all out now.

He tugs at the sheets closer to his face and Taehyung can already guess what was about to happen. He turns to the two ladies nearby, offering them a polite smile. "Professors, I think Jungkook will take a rest now. Thank you for visiting." He stands and bows on Jungkook's behalf.

When Professors McGonagall and Sprout leave, Taehyung turns back to Jungkook covering his entire body with the blankets, small whimpers leaving his lips.

"Oh, _love_." Taehyung coos, stroking fondly at the lump hidden beneath the blankets. "It's all right."

Is it? Because Jungkook feels absolutely _ridiculous_.

"I should've listened to you, hyung."

Taehyung hums, "I'm glad we're both on the same page."

The feeble kick from the blankets only serves to make the elder laugh in return.

✢ ✢ ✢

Jungkook turns to his boyfriend now, whose side profile always seems to render him speechless— sharp angles, perfect jawline and a small smile that's only for him— "Tae?"

"Hm?" The elder hums, placing the bigger cut of butter roasted chicken onto his plate.

"That time, when I was in my seventh year—" He says, fork in between his teeth, just minutely wincing in regret at the little crease on the elder's forehead. "— When I took the N.E.W.T.s and had to retake it another day—"

"You mean when you fainted, made me lose almost five years of my lifespan and woke up throwing a fit in the infirmary for having missed it?" Taehyung teases, though the worry is still in his eyes. "Yes, I remember it."

Jungkook secretly kicks him under the table to which the elder smirks in response. "Anyway, I just remembered it a-and I didn't really get to thank you for that time—"

"Mhm," Taehyung tilts his head, reaching over the display of food to pick out the more delicious looking muffin from the tray (granted they all look very scrumptious) and placing it onto Jungkook's dessert plate.

Jungkook flushes, "B-Because I wasn't in a really good headspace then. Every one of you had already graduated and left me behind in the castle. I thought that I had to do my best to be able to catch up, I couldn't see myself failing or doing anything otherwise. I didn't want to disappoint you all—"

Taehyung warmly looks at him, reaching for his hand on the table, "You're _never_ a disappointment, love."

"You're just biased, hyung."

Taehyung huffs, leaning forward to give the younger male a quick nose kiss to which Jungkook gasps, pulling back just time as he hears a couple of students hoot from the distance. " _Hyung! There are students watching!_"

The elder tuts, gazing back at the students excitedly looking at them, "I'm sure your star charts need another run through, don't they?" 

The seventh years flinch in their seats before gathering their things and leaving their table.

Jungkook playfully pushes the elder on the shoulder, "Don't be mean."

"They were being too nosy."

"It's because we're in public," Jungkook laughs, taking a bite off the food that Taehyung had been generously piling on his plate. "Someone's bound to see us."

"You're right," Taehyung creeps a hand under the table to give a squeeze to Jungkook's thigh, "I'll save the rest in private then."

Jungkook's ears go bright red as he almost chokes on his chicken.

The Quidditch World Cup is a tournament held every four years, seeing various Quidditch teams representing countries from around the world to compete for the World Cup. Needless to say, it was a much awaited event in and out of Hogwarts. Taehyung and Jungkook had been given directions by Hoseok to where they were supposed to seat. Thankfully, by the time they had arrived, Jimin, Namjoon and Seokjin were already there in their respective seats.

"It's so good to see you all again," Seokjin smiles— he's wearing a white long coat over a dark brown blazer and white pants, his Veela _essence_ nearly knocking every other person's attention within their vicinity. The eldest reaches over to fix Taehyung's curls and rub off a smudge of dirt from Jungkook's cheek, "There, much better."

"We're not your kids, hyung." Taehyung huffs, leading Jungkook to sit between him and Namjoon, with Jimin seated on his other side.

"Well, you both sure act like children." Seokjin smirks and Taehyung rolls his eyes playfully.

Jungkook almost bounces in his seat, eyes sparkling toward his co-nature lover. "Hyung, I've just read your latest book on plant lore. I never knew [Wiggentree](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wiggentree) trunks could protect you from dark creatures and that their twigs were guarded by Bowtruckles."

Namjoon gives him a dimpled smile, "That's only possible because of your research on Bowtruckles, Kookie. You _did_ send me a copy of your manuscript on them before, after all."

Jungkook flushes, "O-Oh, right. But I never thought to connect them together!"

"Well, I'm happy to be of help." Namjoon smiles, reaching over to pat his head, making Jungkook smile with glee.

"You're being too giddy, hm, _baby_?" Taehyung mutters making Jungkook turn to his other side, immediately holding Taehyung's hand.

"Wh-What? No— I was just—" 

Taehyung pouts, glaring at nothing in particular while ignoring Namjoon's fond laugh in the background.

" _Someone's_ jealous." Jimin pokes at his cheek, smirk forming on his lips.

"I'll bite your finger off, mochi." Taehyung pretends to chomp, making Jimin laugh.

"Not if you first bite your own tongue, snakeboy." Jimin sticks his tongue out, laughing when Taehyung does the same.

"I'm surrounded by _children_." Seokjin sighs dramatically, making the whole group laugh.

"Where's Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook asks, looking around.

"He's stationed near the field. It's a very public and renowned event, several Ministry officers are going to be attending and he's assigned to stay on watch." Namjoon explains.

Jungkook sighs, "Oh, right." He looks ahead onto the field, a spacious area with two sets of goals on either side, hoping to spot the elder. "I hope he gets a chance to watch Hoseok-hyung play though even though he's on duty."

"Yeah, we all know how he's a hardcore Scarlet Sabers' fan deep inside." Jimin chuckles.

Then, the lights dim down and the crowd falls to a hush as the announcer begins the introductions— welcoming the guests, special audience members (including the head of the Ministry of Magic and the group happily spot Yoongi behind him through the large screen displayed for the crowd to see), and sponsors. Before long, the different Quidditch teams are introduced.

The opponent, the Bigonville Bombers fly out in their uniforms, they were well known for their attack play and were renowned as top goal-scorers. Then, the announcer calls for the Scarlet Sabers, the team flying out from the other side—

"I see him!" Jimin cheers, waving his scarlet red flag up, " _Hoseok-hyung_!"

Jungkook almost jumps in his seat as he grins wide, catching sight of the speedy Seeker— Hoseok and the rest of the team were dressed in their scarlet uniforms, a familiar shape stitched onto their backs along with the name of the team, their own name and position.

" _Oh_." Jungkook gasps.

Taehyung turns, "What is it, love?"

Jungkook turns and breaks out a laugh, causing the elder to smile back at him, amused.

"it's nothing, I just remembered something." He giggles as he looks back, the shape of the _Flitterby_ visible on the back of Hoseok's uniform. "A _Flitterby_. How fitting." He hums.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung whispers, making the younger male turn back to the elder, a small smile on his face.

"Did you know, hyung?" Jungkook says over the crowd, leaning closer to be able to speak by Taehyung's ear. "Flitterbies are characterstically light and playful, attracted to heat and almost have a hum to them— as if they were laughing."

Taehyung quirks an eyebrow up, a little perplexed as to where this came from.

Jungkook giggles, "Doesn't it fit our Hoseok-hyung so well?" He says, leaning close to press a quick kiss to Taehyung's cheek before cheering for Hoseok along with the crowd as the game is about to start.

Taehyung grins, taking hold of Jungkook's hand in his own as the crowd erupts, the World Cup finally starting.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THE SCARLET SABERS WON DUH  
> That was fun XD
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
